


let love keep us together

by serenascampbell



Category: Holby City
Genre: Babies, Bonding, Domesticated, Fluff, female role models, flac if u squint, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenascampbell/pseuds/serenascampbell
Summary: fluff between jac and evie based somewhere post move-in, pretty imminent canonically since jac still hasn't recovered fully from the shooting. just a lil tid bit that me and hannah were thinking about a while back.





	let love keep us together

Evie had been told stories of the infamous Jac Naylor, she had been told of her cruel nature and her short temper and she had done her best to steer clear of the redhead on her visits to the hospital. When he had asked her if Jac and Emma could move in while Jac recovered from the shooting, she had wondered what on Earth he was thinking, but alas, had agreed because if he was happy then she could handle it.

In the brief times they had spent together prior to Jac moving in, Evie had seen a somewhat softer side to Jac, but still maintained the belief that she wasn’t entirely human. Nevertheless, she tried her best to see the good in everyone, and she had welcome the Naylors with open arms.

“Hey there,” Jac opened as she knocked gently on Evie’s bedroom door. “Your Dad says dinner’s ready, so can you come downstairs please?”

“Ask him to keep it warm for me please. I need to finish revising for tomorrow’s exam and he’ll only tell me to get an early night if I try to carry on after dinner,” Evie’s eyes didn’t move from her folder as she spoke.

Jac stepped inside of the room and crossed towards Evie’s desk, scattered with diagrams and work sheets. If Jac had learned anything about Evie since moving in with the Fletchers, it was that she really wasn’t your average teenage girl.

“Evie, it’s just an exam, it’s not the end of the world. Stop worrying and eat, your brain can’t work if you’re depriving your body,” Jac offered, seeing so much of herself in the girl’s overachieving attitude and obsessive need to succeed.

“Jac, I know that you live here now and I really like having you and Emma around, but just because we share a house doesn’t mean you know what’s going on in my life. If I don’t get an A on this exam, my teacher probably won’t let me take triple science and then literally my entire life plan is derailed. Do not tell me that this isn’t the end of the world.”

 _Okay, it could be the end of the world,_ Jac told herself. She knew how much medicine meant to Evie, everybody who’d ever met her knew within the first ten minutes, and she understood that it would ruin Evie to have her dreams quashed like this.

“You’re the smartest fourteen-year-old that I’ve met in the last twenty years at least, you aren’t going to fail some stupid exam that we both know you’re prepared for!” she exclaimed.  It wasn’t a lie, not even slightly; Evie was probably the smartest teenager she’d met in her entire life but she didn’t want to go giving the girl a big head.

“Being smart and being prepared do not mean that I can remember the anatomy of a leaf, which is entirely irrelevant to everything anyway. Why do I have to learn about leaves? A leaf is never going to be sat on my operating table because it needs a cellular reconstruction of its stem!”

Evie had stopped writing now. Jac was stood at her shoulder and that was reason enough to stop her in her tracks. The two had a sort of camaraderie; a tone of Evie aspiring to be like Jac, and Jac helping her to be just that if it meant the girl was happy.

“I’ll make you a deal. It’s 6:30 now, so come and eat dinner with us all now, and once we’re finished, I’ll come up and help you revise until 9. If your Dad tries to fight me on it, I’ll remind him who got better grades throughout school, won’t I!” It was rare for Jac to even imply that she would overrule Fletch’s parenting, but for weeks now, he’d been telling her that he trusted her to do what she thought was right for the kids.

Evie gave an enthusiastic nod and hopped up out of her chair, almost sending Jac hurtling backwards towards the bed but reaching out to grab her hand and keep her upright. The two of them headed downstairs and Fletch was pleased to see that his teenager had been dragged out of her hovel and back into the real world, if only for a short time.

“How was school then, kids?” Fletch opened as he watched the kids dig into spaghetti bolognese eagerly.

It felt bizarre; there was such a domesticity to the way they all fitted together, despite the way they had been shoved rather forcefully into the situation by the shooting. They sat around the table like any functional family might for dinner on a Thursday evening and an onlooker would find it hard to believe that it wasn’t just that.

They spoke casually about their days. Mikey very shyly admitted that he had extra homework because he was messing around all through his maths lesson rather than doing the work. Emma and Theo gabbed meaninglessly about their day at preschool. Ella talked about playing hopscotch with her friend Lily. Evie proudly announced that she’d gotten an A in her Maths exam.

It was remarkable how quickly they’d all settled together.

Dinner was finished and Evie begged Mikey to trade washing up duty with her for the night. He begrudgingly agreed and Evie bit back a smile, waited impatiently for Jac to suggest that they go upstairs, she spent her entire life recently trying to impress upon Jac that she couldn’t care less what Jac did but she was utterly terrible at it.

“Evie, shall we go get some work done while your Dad gets bath time over with?” Jac suggested nonchalantly, rising from her chair. She leant heavily on Fletch’s left shoulder and her legs almost gave out. Little things like that reminded everybody that Jac wasn’t okay.

Knowing that Jac would never admit not being up to it, and that she would only get frustrated if Evie suggested it, Evie decided that she would save the ‘I’m getting tired’ excuse for at least another hour.

The teen allowed Jac to walk ahead of her, she kept her arms extended warily in case Jac should stumble.

Closing the bedroom door did a surprisingly good job of blocking out the noise of the bustling kitchen. Jac took a seat cross-legged at the foot of the bed. Evie took the desk chair, spinning it so that she was facing Jac and handing over her textbook.

 “Just chapters one and two, right?” Jac flipped the book open in her lap and started to skim over the content.

The redhead started throwing questions at Evie who responded concisely to each of them, faltering on only a couple. She kicked herself for the stupid errors that she made, ones that she feared she would repeat in the exam tomorrow. Jac coached her through it, reminded of key points to remember, and focused on her weakest topics.

Fletch walked past at 9:15, poked his head through the door and found the two of them still hard at work. He was impressed, and pleased to see the two of them bonding, female figures in Evie’s life were far and few, and she needed influences like Jac.

“Darlin’, do you wanna hop in the shower quick and then turn in for the night? I think you’ve done enough work for the night, and you’ve certainly put Naylor to the test,” Fletch teased as he crossed and plucked the textbook from Jac’s hands, passed it to Evie and glared expectantly at her.

“I’ll shower in the morning as long as you’re not going to be in a rush. I kind of just want to sleep right now, I’m wiped out,” Evie admitted as she stood up and grabbed her pyjamas.

Jac bit back a groan as she stood and straightened up. She knew she shouldn’t have sat there for that long, but it was nice to feel like somebody actually wanted her help rather than needed it, and she was going to savour that whether it gave her a sore back or not.

“Goodnight, Evie,” Jac hummed as she passed Fletch and made for the door, heading to the spare bedroom without another word. In all honestly, she too was wiped out.

 


End file.
